Demigods of the Past
by Sent by Creativity
Summary: When Percy arrived at the camp, Chiron asked Lyz to help him around until he was comfortable. Lyz didn't seem any different, except for the fact that the girl's half Hermes and half Iris. But for every weird person, there's always a back-story. Lyz's story starts with her parents and their friends.The gods want to see their children worthy, This story starts with a treasure hunt.
1. Eavesdropping

_Yahoo! A revival of one of my dead fanfics! I feel awesome...even more awesome than the Great Prussia! Just kidding, I wanna keep my vital regions safe for now. Anyway, enjoy the story while I go do my victory dance._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyahahahaha!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was officially wierded out. Walking behind the horse lower half of my History teacher Mr Brunn- I mean, Chiron, had me freaked out on levels I didn't even know. I steered clear of his hind legs thanks to a previous expirience.

I walked at a slighlty faster pace so that I could keep up with him. Chiron smiled at me and I heard the bark of a dog. I looked up and saw the first normal animal I had seen so far. The dog was a Labrador, it was full balck except for the white fur that covered it's stomach and chest. It;s tail was wagging back and forth while it played with a couple of blonde haired kids. I couldn't help but smile. Chiron must have seen me staring because he chuckled.

"I see you've seen Hermes"

I looked up in confusion. Hermes? The god of thieves was just a dog? Again, Chiron chuckled at my expression. "Hermes is a pet. He's a normal dog." Chiron says. I nod my head in conclusion. I hear a shriek and look up just in time to see a rubber ball heading my way. I ducked, hands holding the top of my head. The ball flew over my head and bounced off a nearby bench. A loud "Sorry!" was heard from one of the kids that was playing with Hermes.

Said dog runs up to me and barks. He lifted his front paws off the ground and leaned them against my legs. He barked happily at me, big brown eyes looking up. I chuckled and bent down to pet him.

"Ah. Lyz, come here for a minute" I hear Chiron say. A girl with sandy blonde hair looked over her shoulder and ran up to us. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. A bronze sword hung at her side. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. Hermes jumped up and ran to her. He started to lick her face.

"What is it, Chiron?" she asks. The girl was smiling. Her eyes were a really pretty shade of brown. I shuffled my feet nervously. Her smile was contagious because soon I found myself smiling with her. "Lyz, I would like you to meet Percy." Chiron introduced us. She smiled and waved at me. Hermes, who was beside her, barked and wagged his tail. Lyz was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans. She looked my age.

"Nice to meet you" she said. Chiron nodded his head and gestured. "Lyz will be showing you around camp grounds for a while" he said.

Chiron smiled at the both of us and galloped away. The minotaur horn in the shoebox at my side suddenly felt a lot heavier. Lyz gave me a once-over look and grinned. "C'mon then, I'll show you around" She said and walked off.

I don't really get how she could smile so brightly. The rest of the walk around was in awkward silence,minus Lyz's occasional explaining of things. In all honesty, she talked a bit too fast for my taste. Hermes had run off to a cabin where I saw a couple of red-headed kids sitting on the porch. The question that came out of my mouth next was ridiculous. "Whose kid are you?" Lyz stopped walking and looked at me with a weird expression.

I knew I screwed up big time. "What do you mean?" she asked. I looked away, I couldn't seem to meet her eyes. "Um..Who's your mom or dad?"

"Oh, my dad's Crey Kastell" she answered me. I looked up. Lyz had her hands folded across her chest. I couldn't seem to read her expression. "So your mom's a goddess?" Her honey-brown eyes widened and she laughed. What was so funny?

"No. My mom's normal. She's a demi-god"

I took a double-take. Her mom was a demi-god? Lyz saw my expression and sighed. I could feel I was getting an explanation. "My mom and dad were bothe demi-gods here. Mom was a daughter of Iris," I opened my mouth to ask a question but she seemed to see that one coming.

"Iris is the goddess of Rainbows," She looked at me and continued walking. I walked a bit faster to keep up with her. Lyz continued to explain. "Dad on the other hand was a son of Hermes. So, I'm a grand-daughter of Hermes and Iris."

She looked at me, asking a silent question if I understood. I rubbed the back of my head and nodded. I wasn't so sure if I got it. My mind was dizzy with thoughts.

Lyz looked at me and smiled. She led me to a cabin with a rainbow symbol on it's front. I guessed as much that it belonged to the Goddess Iris. The campers sitting on the porch greeted her with smiles and when they say me, well, they seemed to get a little fidgety.

She then led me to a cabin that looked like your usual summer camp. Except for the fact that it looked like a hundred years old. I looked at Lyz. "Yeah..I know," She said. "It needs a makeover." Lyz shrugged her shoulders and led me inside. Kids with the same sandy blonde hair as hers had their eyes on her and me. I felt really nervous. "Don't worry, they won't bite." Lyz whispered. An older guy wearing the same t-shirt and hawaian surf shorts walked up to her.

"Hey Lyz, who's this?" the guy reached up a hand and mussed up her hair. She sighed and smacked away the guy's hand. "Stop it, Luke. This is Percy," she gestured to me. "He's the new camper"

A collective gasp from most of the the room's occupants. Not a good sign. "Don't give him a hard time guys. I'm Luke. Hermes' cabin councelor." He held out a hand for me to shake. That I did. Lyz showed me a spot on the floor where I could spread out my sleeping bag. Lyz explained that most of the kids that came here would stay in the Hermes cabin until their godly mom or dad would claim them. In fact, she added that most of the kids gave up on the hope that they would be claimed, Gods and Goddesses were busy people and they had a lot of kids, so they don't really claim every demi-god.

I looked down. Most of the kids in the cabin wore depressed and sullen expressions. Luke came over and reminded Lyz that she still had to take me to meet Chiron at the Big House. She nodded and jumped off her bed. I slowly got up from the floor and followed her. Once outside, I felt a sudden feeling of nervousness settle down in my stomach.

"So what do you think?"

I looked and saw Lyz looking at me with her hands in her pockets. I looked down and shook my head. I wasn't so sure what I thought about the camp yet. She sighed and seemed to get my answer. When we arrived at the Big House I saw Chiron playing cards with a pudgy man in hawaian trunks and a leopard print shirt. Grover was sitting around nervously on the porch step while the girl that fed me the ambrosia sat and read a book. She was your stereotypical California girl with her blonde hair. The only thing that threw it off was her stormy grey eyes. They looked calculating, trying to figure out the best way to take you down in a battle.

"Hi Annabeth, Grover" Lyz greeted them. Grover looked up and saw me. He jumped from his seat and ran to me. "Percy! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded and looked at the girl Lyz called Annabeth. She looked at me with steely gray eyes. "You drool in your sleep."

Emberrasment settled in once again when she left.

After talikng with Chiron and Mr. D, the guy was actually Dionysus, the god of wine, Chiron asked Lyz to help me aruond camp for a while until I got comfortable. I sighed, that would be a really long time.

Somehing about Lyz reminded me about my own mom, maybe it was the way she smiled. A warm smile. Lyz led me and Grover around until we came to the Amphitheater. There she sat down on the steps and looked up. I heard one of the campers around say something about a treasure hunt that happened a few years back. Curiousity took the better of me. I asked Lyz about it. Grover had sat down too and was nibbling on a tin can that he pulled out of nowhere.

Lyz stopped looking at the afternoon sky and stared at me. Then, she started to tell us the story.

"The treasure hunt they talked about was a quest for all campers. Mom and her friends took place in it too. The gods got into a petty fight about their kids and that resulted in a test to prove their worth, they sent their kids on a treasure hunt around the world..."

_~~~~~~~Change in Time: Year XXXX~~~~~~~~~_

It was a normal day in Asterdam Academy, the sun was beating down, an occasional cool breeze entering the classrooms thanks to the open windows. Fourth period was currently going on and the students inside room 301 were listening attentively to the teacher's lecture. Mostly all the students. Others had their heads on their desks, drool hanging from their mouths.

Two girls in the third row were passing each other notes, trying the best they could so that the teacher would not notice. One of them had bright red hair while the latter had ash brown locks. The lesson had gone downhill and now the teacher's voice was just an empty voice lulling the students to sleep. A girl with wild, messy black hair behind the girl with red hair tapped the latter's shoulder. Phyra looked over her shoulder with an annoyed expression present.

Amelia, most people call her Amy in fear of getting beat to a liquidy pulp, tapped her wrist. A gesture which meant she was asking for the time. Taking a quick glance at her wrist watch, Phyra held up two hands. One holding up 3 fingers while the other showed 5.

3:05 pm. Amy groaned and threw her head back. 10 more minutes before sweet dismissal. The sound of a female clearing her throat from beside Amy's desk drew the class' attention to her. The girl looked up and met the gaze of their scary Biology teacher, Ms. Flynn. Cold, dark eyes looked down at the student.

"Is something wrong with my class, Ms. Westwood?" Ms. Flynn asks in a voice too sweet for the situation. Amy keeps quiet while Phyra and Katherine, or Kat, look at their friend with worried looks. Amy has ADHD so their were already instances she got into shouting matches with a few teachers. That resulting in her getting detention for a few weeks. Amy collected and composed herself and answered cooly, "No Ms. Flynn. There is nothing wrong with your class."

A beat of silence followed by an intense staring match between adult and teenager. Thick clouds of tension hung in the class' atmosphere. "Detention for 2 hours after class, Ms. Westwood."

A terse "Fine" from Amy and Ms. Flynn went back to the lesson. The tension melted away as did the minutes remaining. When the bell signaling classes were over for the day rang, cheers rang out and students jumped from their seats. Grabbing their things, they crowded out of the door and into the bustling hallway.

Amy sighed to herself and slid down into her seat. Kat came over and so did Phyra. "So? What do we do now?" Phyra asked, stiffling a yawn. The three had made plans to go out and exploring after class but thanks to their terror teacher, those plans were thrown out the window. Amy looked up with bright green eyes and shrugged. The girl had no idea what to do.

"How about we wait for you in the library and when detention's over we can head over the dorms?" Kat suggested, playing with the end of her long hair that hung down her back in a braided rope. The two mulled over her suggestion before agreeing, their brains were to tired to come up with any better ideas. After gathering their things from their respective desks and waving good-bye to Amy, Phyra and Kat made their way down the hallways. Students were flooding out of their classrooms in boatloads. A cruel moment occurred when Phyra had to pass by her bitter enemy, Alicia Keystone.

The school's number one 'It girl'. Phyra wanted nothing else but to shove her face in a pit of mud and have her laughed at infornt of the whole school. Alicia and her groupies all had dyed blonde with extensions and french nails painted bright red. All the boys stopped to stare. It made the two girls want to run to the nearest toilet and throw up. Alicia had the aura of a snobbish brat born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Phyra was born from the same background but she didn't go flaunting her father's position and money. And coincidentally, their fathers were bitter rivals also. Kat gave Alicia and Phyra a once-over look. Alicia wore a bright blue designer skirt and a V-neck with a plunging neckline. On her feet were shoes flown in directly from Italy. Phyra, on the other hand, wore a dark blue blouse with rolled up sleeves and the design of small white flowers. A pair of faded jeans and black doll shoes were on her feet.

Phyra sighed to herself and hoped her ADHD woundn't start up at a time like this. Forcing herself to walk faster, Kat took hold of Phyra's wrist and led the girl to the library. Once inside, Kat and Phyra began scanning the room for an empty table. A table near the wide window in the library was completely empty. The two walked over to it and grabbed any book that looked even mildly interesting.

Phyra huffed and faced the window. "Alicia is such a show-off. You don't see me doing that do you?" Phyra asked her companion, flipping through the pages of the book titled _Romeo and Juliet_. Kat looked up from her's and laughed softly, making sure it wouldn't be heard by the librarian.

"If you were, I can't imagine it" Kat teased. Phyra rolled her blue eyes mumbling something under her breath.

"Alicia and her groupies look like Barbie imposters." Phyra said in good humor. Kat stiffled her giggles and hid her face in the book. Phyra sighed and removed her backpack. She began rummaging through it wildly. Her eyes widened when she started to unzip her pack's zippers.

Kat looked up once again, confusion written all over her face. "Something wrong?" Phyra looked at her worriedly.

"When we left the classroom, was I bringing a novel with me?"

"No...was it _Angel Tears?_ The new one you brought?"

"Yeah, it was that one"

"You left that book under your desk"

"Why didn't you say something!?" the red-head said loudly. The librarian looked at them sternly and asked them to keep quiet. Phyra apologized sheepishly. She sighed and took the book back to it's bookshelf. Kat followed her but she brought the book with her along with her library card. After borrowing the book, Kat looked at her friend who was trting to smooth out the locks hair sticking out.

"Are you going back to the classroom? Amy might still be there with Ms. Flynn"

Phyra gave her friend a skeptical look. "Ms. Flynn leaves the room to go watch Discovery channel in the teacher's lounge. She only come back when detention's almost over"

With her confidence brimming, Phyra marched back to the room with Kat following in her wake.

The hallways were slightly a bit less crowded. When the two arrived at the room, Phyra pressed her ear to the door to make sure it was only Amy inside. She was wrong, terribly wrong. A deep and masculine voice resounded from inside the room. The frosted glass on the door could only help by showing Phyra and Kat the foggy figure of a male. Suspicion rose.

"Are you eavesdropping?"

Phyra shushed her friend and pressed her ear closer to listen to whatever was going on inside. She recognized the female voice to be Amy and the male voice to be their History teacher, Mr. Brunner.

The girl urged her friend to listen and to get a second opinion on the male voice. Kat pressed an ear and had her eyes widen. "It really is Mr. Brunner.."

Mr Brunner was a very fun teacher and one of the rare teachers that classes didn't send Phyra off to La-La land. Save English class. The two girls continued to listen, eyes still alert of anything that might show up.

"Now Amelia," Mr. Brunner began. Phyra and Kat cringed almost simultaneously. Hardly anyone called Amy by her real name. And if they did, they now had a one-way ticket to the school infirmary.

"You should really learn to keep your attitude to yourself.." The two heard a muffled reply from their other friend. A conversation that couldn't be understood followed.

Phyra pulled away from the door and peered through the frosted glass. She could only make out the dark foggy figure of their History teacher. Kat's eyes widened as she pulled away from the door quickly. Phyra shot the girl a questioning look. Without saying anything, Kat grabbed Phyra's wrist and sprinted to the nearest hallway intersection. The two had their backs against the wall, listening closely for any sound.

"Why the heck did you do th-"

Phyra cut herself off when she heard the door open. The sound of footsteps and of a wheel chair moved down the hallway. Phyra covered her mouth with her hands while Kat held her breath nervously.

"Mr. Brunner, did you hear the sound of running footsteps?"

"Yes, I certainly did."


	2. KAT: The dog outside my window

_Chapter Two has arrived...Yay!_

**Kat's POV**

"_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring..._What comes after that?" Phyra asked me as she looked out the window. Big fat droplets pattered against the windows of the school. The skies were now an unsettling shade of grey.

Phyra had her hands folded across her chest and was leaning against the window pane with a bored expression. I sat on the tiled floor beside her, an open book on my lap. After running away from the classroom, and possibly the threat of getting a lecture from Mr. Brunner, we headed for the hallway closest to the exit.

The book I was reading was mildly interesting. Scratch that, it was boring me to sleep. I sighed and stuffed the book back into my bag. Phyra snarled from above me. I stood up and followed the direction of Phyra's eyes.

It was directed at Alicia. Figures. The girl in question was walking towards the dorm rooms like a fashion model on a catwalk. The word 'trip' came out of Phyra's mouth several times like a mantra. I could guess as much that she was saying that so it could possibly happen to Alicia. I laughed at her and got a good smack on the arm. Alicia didn't trip on her heels but just kept on going, complaining about the mud, the rain, everything.

Phyra scoffed, turned away from the window and stared at her shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. I smiled and slid down the wall again. Phyra muttered something under her breath and checked her wristwatch. She began tapping her shoe against the floor rapidly. I looked up, "Is Amy's detention over already?"

She nodded. A silence fell over the two of us. I could tell that the two of us were thinking the same thing, the conversation Amy had just a bit earlier ago. I looked up in deep thought. Phyra's surprised shout from beside me called back my attention.

Phyra's eyes were wide, a not-really rare event since the girl gets wide-eyed at almost everything interesting, and she had a finger pointed at something outside. I scrunched up my face and peered over her shoulder.

The rain had made the outside look incredibly bleary and depressing. I wasn't surprised hardly anyone was outside where it was wet and damp. I tried following the direction where Phy's finger was pointed at but I could only see the bushes, trees and the concrete benches. Nope, Nada, Zip.

"What exactly are you pointing at?" I say as I take hold of her hand and pry it away from the window. Phy glares at me and folds her hands across her chest. "You didn't see it?" I shook my head and shrugged. Phyra groaned.

"It was a dog!" she exclaimed and pointed to the window, hitting her hand against it in the process. She cringed and cradled the injured hand with her free one. "I saw a dog! I think it was a Rotweiler or Doberman!" She hissed.

I huffed at her and perched my hands on my hips. "Why would a dog be out in school grounds? Use your common sense." Phy narrows her eyes at me and turns her back. Then we hear the sound of boots running towards us. I turned around and saw Amy, trying to pull her wild, messy black hair into a ponytail while fixing her bag. She must have dashed out of detention the moment Ms. Flynn let her go.

"Freedom!" Amy shouted and raised her hands over her head. Phyra sighed and blew on her hand. Amy smiled at us widely and skipped over beside Phyra.

"So, how did detention go?" Phyra asked, trying to sound casual. Amy didn't miss a beat, she answered right away. "The usual, the deafening silence, the evil eye, etc."

Phy looked at her and shifted in her spot. The students around us walked past with the usual lively chatter. I sighed and picked up my pack with one hand. "Well, let's get back to the dorms." Phyra and Amy exchanged looks with each other. Phyra bent down and slung her backpack over one shoulder while Amy finished zipping up her bag. Which looked hard since she justs throws her things into it and waits until the last minute to arrange it all.

The three of us then left the school and walked back to the girl dorms. Luckily, the rain had already stopped but the ground was still wet and had puddles of water scattered around. It began drizzling when we were almost halfway there.

"And I saw this dog earlier.." Phyra said to Amy, bringing up the 'dog-outside-in-the-pouring-rain' topic again. Amy looked at her skeptically. "What kind of person would bring his or her dog to school? Also, why would he or she bring a dog to school in the first place?"

Phyra shrugged her shoulders and stepped into a puddle. She pulled out her foot and held back a curse word. She held it out and shook it a bit, an attempt to at least make it dry. "Stupid rain.." Phy muttered and went back to walking down the path. The rest of the walk was quiet except for the occasional sounds of twigs breaking and of leaves rustling from the bushes. It made me feel a bit nervous. What would be following us?

The girl dorms of Asterdam were your typical dorm rooms. All had the same dark green walls and polished tile floor. The only things that differed in each room were the beds and drawers. Two girls shared the same room.

Amy and I shared a room on the 2nd floor but Phyra's room was on the third. So when we got to our door at the end of the second floor hallway, we waved good-bye to Phyra. She nodded her head and ran up the stairs in a hurry. "See you guys at dinner!" she shouted before disappearing up the staircase.

I took out the room's key from my pocket and fitted it into the lock. I pushed the door open with my shoulder. I gaped like a goldfish out of water. Someone, namely Amy, had left the window open and thanks to the rain the floor around the window was completely soaked. Along with the couple of books that I had borrowed from Phyra. Amy chuckled nervously from behind me. The urge to hit her into next week was hard to hold in.

"Sorry...No wonder I felt I was forgetting something." she apologized sheepishly. I sighed and stepped inside. Luckily it was only the books that got wet. I bent down to pick them up and possibly see if they could still be read while Amy walked over to the window.

From my position, I couldn't see what she was doing but I could at least tell that she stopped moving for a few seconds. Then, I heard the window shut. I picked up one book carefully and studied it. The thing was soaked. I sighed and stood up. I held the soggy book in front of Amy's face nad shook it, sending small drops of water at her face. She frowns at me childishly.

"You're explaining this to Phy." I scold her, like a mother to an immature child, which she probably is. Amy pouts and folds her arms over her not-yet-developed chest. "If I tell her, I spilled water over it..will she buy it?"

I sighed and landed on my bed. "She's not that stupid, Amy." I took the two books and placed them on my night table, open, hoping they would dry up completely before tomorrow morning. Amy opened her mouth to say something but got cut off by the sound of the dinner bell. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. Amy puffed out her cheeks and dropped her bag onto her bed.

Dinner was normal, the usual lively chatter of the girls around the table. The most of the girls at the dorm don't know this but Amy's a vegetarian. Nobody really bothered to ask her. The upside was entertainment from Phyra and Alicia.

"Oh, excuse me." Alicia said snobbishly as she purposely brushed past Phyra. Phyra looked up at her and glared. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." Phy muttered under her breath. This time it was Alicia's turn to glare. "What did you say?" She forced herself to smile at Phyra.

Phyra shrugged her shoulders and turned to us, who were sitting on the chairs to her left. Alicia turned her back,and the moment she did, Phyra started making funny faces at her. Amy and I hid our laughter and smiles behind our water glasses. Alicia abruptly turned around but missed Phy's face. Phy raised her eyebrows, playing innocent.

Alicia scoffed again, and left the table with her groupies. Once she was out of site, our trio erupted into fits of giggles.

Time passed by quickly, and before we knew it, bedtime had already come. Phyra yawned and waved good-bye limply, and trudged back to her room. The room was crisp and cool. The two of us were already wearing our respective pajamas. Amy's eyelids started to droop. She dove into her covers and muttered a soft, "Good Night."

Soon enough, she was snoring away. I was about to click the lights when my cell sitting on my bedside table vibrated. I walked over and checked the caller ID. It was my dad. I quickly flipped it open and said hello.

"_How are you, sweetheart?_"

His voice sounded calming to me. I smiled and told him everything that happened today. I could almost feel his smile through the phone. We chatted for a while about stuff and how much we missed each other.

"Woah! Look at the time, better get to bed, kiddo. Love you.." he said.

I smiled, "Love you too, Dad. Bye." I flipped the phone closed to end our call. It was nice to hear from my dad every onece in a while since I didn't have a mom. I sighed and almost dove into my covers when I heard a growl from outside.

The growl wasn't something you hear everyday. This one sounded deeped, angrier- more aggressive. I slowly stood up, draping my blanket over my head. I steeled my nerves and walked over to the window.

The night sky was inky black. Stars decorated the sky providing just enough light to enable me to see what was outside. My eyes scanned the surroundings quickly, I wanted to be in bed not searching for something that jumped out of a horror movie scene!

Nothing moved from the darkness. I sighed in relief and turned around. But I spoke too soon. I heard the growl again, this time it was more louder-like it wanted me to see it with my own eyes. I slowly turned around and froze. I had the feeling my blood had chilled into ice. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on ends.

In the shadows of the trees, two beady red eyes glowed like live coals on a barbeque grill. I felt like I was rooted to the spot. The eyes glowed even more when a paw and it's leg stepped out of the shadows.

Nervous sweat dripped down my face. The figure slowly began to take form. It was a dog. A Rotweiler the size of a tiger. The fur on it was pure black. Not any other color to be see. Then, I remembered what Phyra had said earlier in school.

The dog stared at me with vicious eyes, like it was ready to jump and maul me. But it didn't. It kept staring at me then it turned tail and dissolved into the shadows once again.

My legs felt like jelly. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

Amy snored softly from her bed beside me.


	3. Amy: A weird dream comes true

Standing in the middle of a dark forest wearing only my pajamas was so far the wierdest dream I have expirienced so far.

It was creepy. The forest was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I looked around, feeling like I was being watched from the shadows. The feeling of someone's or_ something's_ stare burning into my back made me whip around quickly.

Beady eyes from the tree tops looked down at me and glared. The smell of something horribly putrid infiltrated my sense of smell. It smelled like a wet dog that went for a swim in a garbage truck. I almost gagged out my dinner. I took a few steps backward, getting ready to run. The _thing_ let out a roar so loud that for a second I thought I was about to go deaf. Then it charged straight at me.

Our bodies come with something called a Fight-or-Flight reflex. It means when you're in danger, you either fight or run away as fast as you can. At the moment, my flight reflex kicked in and as you can probably see, I was running like I was being chased by a pshycopath. The ground beneath my bare feet seemed to slope downwards when I realized that I had started to run downhill. The thing behind me bellowed again and picked up it's pace.

I looked over my shoulder and got a glimpse of the figure chasing me. It was at least 7 feet tall, it's upper body was muscular to a fault. It was built like a body builder, the kind you see on tv commercials, with huge biceps, triceps and etc. It reached out a pair of meaty hands at swung them at me. They barely missed my back.

I yelped and urged my legs to run faster, even though they started to feel like lead already. Voices calling out from around me echoed in my ears. They made no sense whatsoever. They were just voices, no intelligable words at all. But what was more creepy, the voices belonged to Kat and Phyra.

My heart pounded against my chest like a jackhammer. I took a sharp turn to the left, hoping I would throw off the monster behind me. My mistake. The thing roared and followed my movements, hitting a couple of trees in the process. Their trunks got dented and some of the unluckier ones got ripped off from the ground.

I kept running, panting heavily, until I came face-to-face with a dead end. A stone wall. How in the name of Zeus did it get there?

I looked around wildly for another way out. I was cornered. So this is how it ends for me, getting cornered by a dark figure in the middle of a dark forest. Even though this is a dream, it's still really realistic. The figure stopped a few feet away from me. It's beady red eyes glared at me, wanting to pound me into the ground.

It pawned at the ground with it's feet and charged, I screamed and-

_THUD!_

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on the floor in a mess of blankets and pillows. I sighed in relief and stayed on the floor for a few minutes before Kat's foot nudged my back gently. I looked up and saw her stasnding over me with her hands folded across her chest.

"Wake up already." She said. I growled at her and pulled my blanket over my head. "Don't wanna." I say stubbornly. I hear Kat sigh before something soft gets thrown at my head. I pull down the blanket and see Kat holding one of my stuffed toys by the ears. I sighed and got what she meant: if I didn't get up soon, a flying rabbit is gonna hit me again. I got up and hauled myself onto the bed.

Kat smiled and left through the door. I stretched up and trudged to my drawer. I pulled out the first outfit I got and pulled it on. A black t-shirt over a white turtle neck, a pair of jeans and my trusty black, cowgirl boots.

I ran a hand through my hair and reached for my hairbrush. Combing my hair every morning is not really the easiest task. After a painful 3 minutes, I finally got my wild hair into a low ponytail. Grabbing my bag, I left the room. I clicked the lock shut and bounded down the stairs. The dining room was noisy and the smell of expensive perfume mixed with the smell of pancakes and muffins.

Seriously, who wears perfume early in the morning on a Saturday?

Who wears perfume that strong this early in the morning? I sighed and walked over to where Phyra and Kat were eating. Kat was talking with a classmate whose name I couldn't remember while Phyra gnawed at a blueberry muffin and stared blankly at the wall. I pulled out a chair beisde Phyra and poked her shoulder. She turned her head to me.

Phyra looked awful. Her hair was messed up, like a rat had mistaken her hair for a nest while she was asleep, a frown marred her features and she had eyebags underneath her eyes. "Did someone get scared by the Boogeyman?" I chided in a teasing voice. Phyra's temper fuse is short so it doesn't take long to make her angry.

Phyra glared at me and smacked my arm. I inched away from her and rubbed the place she smacked.

She completely chomped off a chunk of the poor muffin and dropped in onto her plate. Then, she grabbed her mug and downed the remaining chocolate milk inside. "Bad night?" I asked. She looked at me and buried her face in her hands.

"You have no idea.." Her hands muffled her answer. I placed a finger on my chin and looked up in thought. Suddenly, we heard a loud crash from outside the dorms. Everyone at the table looked up and got to their feet. Nervous murmurs sped around the table.

Phyra looked at Kat and myself with a look in her eyes that made me want to smack some sense into her. I shook my head quickly. "No. We will not go out-"

My words came out too late. Phyra had already grabbed Kat's arm. The two were creeping away towards the door. My lips pressed themselves into a straight line as I quickly followed them. Little did I notice that I left my bag on my chair. When I joined Phyra and Kat outside the dorms, we immediately saw something that looked like a dog's black tail, slinking away into the woods. Something didn't feel right.

"C'mon." Phyra said, following the tail into the woods that lead towards the back of the dorms. "This is not a good idea.." I muttered to Kat. She nodded her head as she nervously held her wrist with one hand.

Trees loomed over us as we walked deeper into the woods. Branches and twigs snapped underneath our feet. The longer we walked, the more the woods started to look like the place from my dreams. Another bad sign for me. Phyra had slowed down her pace and was now standing infront of us.

"No dog can just dissapear like that." Kat said as she looked around, poking twigs and leaves on the ground with her sneaker. Phyra and I made a noise of agreement. Simultaneously.

"Jnyx! You owe me a-" Our words died on our lips when we heard a low growl from infront of us. Kat shrieked but covered her mouth. I turned my head rigidly and gaped. A dog, Mastiff maybe, was growling at us and eyeing us like we were three huge bags of Dog food. It was huge, about the size of a baby Rhino. Was it frothing at the mouth?!

It's eyes were beady and red, like someone fished out live coals and replaced them with it's eyes. It bared it's teeth at us, big, old incizors that looked like they could rip a teenager to shreds. Too bad there were already 3 samples infront of it. Kat, Phyra and myself.

We were so dead.

Any sane person could tell that the dog about to tear us apart was anything but normal. It was a Hellhound from the fields of Punishment. Located in the Underworld.

You heard me right, I said Fields of Punishment. Remember the History class lessons you would sleep through about Greek gods and goddesses? Well those things are real. Real as the fact that I drool in my sleep. Whoops. That came out wrong

On another note, I am half-human, half-god. A demigod, if you will. A daughter of Demeter to be exact. If anyone's wondering, Demeter's the goddess of Agriculture. Coincidence I'm a vegetarian right? Nope.

Back to the Hellhound, it was now prowling around us, looking for the best girl to tear to shreds first. I narrowed my eyes at it, hands looking for my slingbag. Realization washed over me like someone had doused me with ice-water from the taps at 5 in the morning. I had left my bag at the breakfast table. I was now unarmed with two mortals with me.

"_No-sudden-movements."_ I warned heatedly, grabbing hold of the back of Phyra and Kat's shirts. "What the heck is that?" Phyra whispered back, staying still minus her nervous shoe shuffling. Kat slowly angled her head to look at me dead in the eye, "Amy, what do you see?"

"What do _you_ see?" I echoed back her question, praying to the gods mentally that maybe somehow the Hellhound would get distracted and we could get away. "I see a dog, frothing at the mouth, the size of a mountain lion!" She whispered heatedly. The dog snarled at us and lifted it's nose into the air.

It averted it's eyes from us. I gripped onto the shirts of Phyra and Kat and slowly took a few steps backward. Suddenly, the Hellhound snapped it's head back to us and pounced. "Hit the dirt!" I shouted, pulling Kat and Phyra onto the dirt floor. The dog's underside went sailing over our heads. The dog landed behind us and bounded away with it's tail behind it's legs. "What the heck?" I asked in disbelief.

Kat slowly got up from the ground and surveyed everything. Then she pinched her nose. Her face scrunched up it's features. "What the hell is that smell?" Kat said, sounding funny. Phyra looked up and made a face.

"It smells like a skunk living off Mexican food." Phyra fake gagged as she stood up. "How very descriptive. Have you tried that?" I said to her sarcastically. She narrowed her blue eyes at me and glared. Then, the ground started to rumble like an earthquake was happening. The smell got stronger and made me want to throw up my breakfast. A loud roar from the distance went off. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and looked around, heart pounding.

We heard the sickening sound of a tree getting ripped from the ground and took that as our cue to run. As if maneuvering through the mix of branches and low-lying bushes was hard enough, we had to constantly look back and try to see the 'thing'.

Phyra panted from behind us. It reminded me that Phyra had low stamina. She was lagging behind. The ground underneath slowly began to clear up as we ran closer towards a path. I could see the path lead out towards an opening. "C'mon! Run fatser!" I shouted, looking over my shoulder. Then, I froze.

I could see the monster clearly. What I saw made my skin crawl.

I could see the silhoutte of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed like he was holding a blanket over his head. His upper half was bulky and furry. His upraised hands made it seem like he had horns. A feeling of dread settled over my stomach.

Phyra stopped running and was know bent over, her hands on her knees. Kat, who was panting beside me, swallowed hard. "Who is-" I didn't let her finish her sentence because I had covered her mouth with my hand. She glared at me and tried to remove my hand.

The man with the blanket over his head kept coming at us, swinging what I pressumed was the tree it ripped up from the ground. As he lumbered closer, my worst fears were confirmed. I realized that he couldn't have been holding a blanket over his head because one hand, which was meaty and huge, was holding the tree by it's trunk while the other hand swung at his side. There was no blanket to begin with. The bulky, fuzzy mass that was on his shoulders was actually his head...plus it had points that looked familiarly like horns. It was grunting and snorting, trying to catch our scent.

It made me thankful that neither Kat or Phyra wore perfume.

It began lumbering toward us slowly and deliberatly like, like a bull. Which was considerable since a bull was what it was.

I could see Phyra's knees begin to shake as her mouth opened and tried to mouth out words. I cursed in Ancient Greek. Phyra was a bookworm and because of that she loved to read Greek mythology. She knew what the thing was.

Another tree toppled over and that gave us a clear view of the monster. He was 7 feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from a _Muscle Man_ magazine- bulging biceps and triceps and other 'ceps, all stuffed underneath vein webbed skin. He wasn't wearing any clothes except for the white lion-cloth covering his...soft-spot. It would have looked funny if only the upper half of his body wasn't so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his bellybutton and got thicker as it climbed up to his shoulders.

In the place of his neck was a thick mass of muscle and fur leading up his enourmous head. It had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes and horns- gigantic black-and-white horns with points that glinted in the sunlight that managed to find it's way through the roof of leaves above us. The points also looked like you couldn't get them from a sharpener.

"That's a Mino-" Phyra didn't finsh her sentence 'cause my free hand covered her mouth too. The monster looked up and swung it's head at our direction. It finally caught our scent. It pawned at the ground with it's feet like what a real bull would do.

My ADHD kicked in and the lessons that I learned over the previous summers came flooding back into my head. "Wait until the last minute and then jump out of the way. He won't be able to change directions very well." I said to the two as I took my hands away from their mouths. They nodded their heads slowly in agreement, but there was still doubt in their eyes.

The monster let out a roar and charged at us. The ground thundered with each step it took. It closed in on us, swinging it's arms and throwing the tree away. When it was about a few feet away, Phyra and Kat dived to the left while I fell to the right. The monster charged right past us and the smell momentarily got so strong I had to stop breathing through my nose.

After it trashed the trees and bushes behind us, I could finally breath normally. Why it was wet wasn't such a suprise since there was a river near the school. Phyra groaned and stumbled to stand up. Kat was on all fours and was looking at the wreckage with wide eyes.

I manged to get up when a golden coin dropped from my jean pocket. It was the size of a girl scout cookie with a picture of the god Hermes on one side. I picked it up and smiled from ear to ear.

Thank you, Goddess of Luck!

I quickly pocketed it back and ran towards Phyra and Kat. "Stand up and run!" I shouted at them while pointing to the road that was beyond the forest greenery. Kat looked up, grabbed Phyra's hand, and sprinted towards the road. Phyra stumbled with her feet but managed to catch up with Kat. Me, on another hand, was hopping over shrubs and bushes trying to get to the road faster. The monster, which was the Minotaur, bellowed again and looked around wildly for us.

I managed to grab hold of Phyra and Kat's backs and pushed them forward. We stumbled onto the asphalt and looked around. A road sign was a few feet away from where we were standing saying: ROUTE 25 in big bold letters.

I whipped my head around to look for any signs of cars. All clear. The sound of the Minotaur knocking down more trees snapped me back to reality. Phyra was looking around wildly with a scared look in her eyes.

"_Stethi O harma diaboles!"_ I shouted in ancient greek loudly. Kat snapped her head at me and looked at me like I had grown a second head. I ignored her and fished out the golden coin from earlier, it was a Drachma; the currency on Mount Olympus. What I just said could be translated into this: _Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_

I threw the coin onto the asphalt and waited impatiently. Instead of clattering onto the ground, the drachma sunk right throught the asphalt and dissappeared.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, from where the coin vanished, the asphalt darkened. Th eroad melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space, bubbling red ooze that reminded me of blood. Then, a car erupted from the ooze.

It looked like any other taxi, except, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray, like it had been woven out of smoke.


End file.
